StarCrossed
by SoyBlue
Summary: Romeo and Juliet idea. It's Hyuuga v. Hatake, But the sole Hatake falls in love with the Hyuuga Heiress, and she feels the same. Will their love for each other end the fued between their family names? KakaHina, slight SasuHina. Rated T for Tragedy.
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and some of the phrases in the story come from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Prologue

This story is set in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure. Two well-respected clans of the Hatake and Hyuuga have had a long standing blood fued. As many years have passed with this ongoing vendetta, the clan of the Hatake has far dwindled, leaving only a sole heir to carry on the Hatake name. As for the Hyuuga, their family tree has done nothing but flourish and grow into a great household to inherit the powerful blood-line limit, the Byakugaan. Both clans have lived in peace for some small time after the former Head of the Hatake Clan had committed suicide, until recently . . . .

Part I

Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke enter the market place of Konoha. With an air of arrogance about them, the two friends walk down the crowded streets. Thier cold eyes pierced straight through the mass of consumers, and paid no mind to their carefree surroundings. They stopped suddenly, when they spotted two other men walking in the streets as well as them: Maito Gai and Shiranui Genma. Both of them were looking at the goods of a certain vendor, it seemed that they hadn't noticed the two menacing young men yet.

"It's them," snarled Neji to his friend.

"Allies of that Hatake scum."

Sasuke saw them as well, and his lips curved into a dark grin.

"Shall we say hello, then?" he asked.

"...Yes, let's," answered Neji. The raven haired youths approached the older men. Genma had sensed the two threatening flows of chakra coming towards them from behind, and he knew exactly whom they belong to. Neji and Sasuke were the only ones that gave them trouble within the village. Genma also knew that Gai would never back down from a fight if provoked, since he is an easy person to offend. Hence, in order to keep the peace, Genma had to distract Gai and get him away from those two as soon as possible. Before the situation was about to turn ugly, he attempted to get Gai's attention-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kakashi's good friends," drawled Sasuke.

Too late.

Like a slash of a whip, Gai's attention had been caught. He remained silent as he glared at the two young men, keeping himself maintained from doing anything he will regret. Sasuke and Neji stood right across from them, their stares fixed only on Gai and Genma.

"Neji-san, Sasuke-san," greeted Genma curtly.

"What brings you here?"

Neji smirked at the question.

"Oh, nothing really," he said nonchalantly.

"Except a message from my uncle, the Head of the Hyuuga clan. . ."

Genma raised a skeptic brow at Neji's statement.

_'Not a message of peace, that's for sure. What exactly is he up to?'_

"A message..." continued Neji as he narrowed his cold pale eyes at the thick-browed man.

"... For you."

"A message?" asked Genma.

"What kind of message?" inquired Gai, coming face to face with the Hyuuga. Neji's smirk widened into a nasty grin, before answering.

"...This one."

Without warning, Gai is suddenly caught off guard by a flying kick from Sasuke. Genma quickly ducked as Gai flew into a shop window as the glass shattered into pieces. The citizens of Konoha started to panick, and were desperately trying to run away from the scene. Neji laughed at the sight. However, Gai had been unfazed by the attack, and he was furious for being fooled by such a trick. He jumped out of the shop through the broken window, and was about to pummel Neji and Sasuke in a raging fit.

"No!" cried out Genma as he lunged toward Gai, grabbing and quickly holding him back by his arms.

"Let go of me, Genma!" he shouted through gritted teeth, as he tried to get free.

"With these hands, I will take thier spring of youth, and feed it to Kakashi's dogs, and we'll finally end this war once and for all!"

"Gai! Don't! Can't you see? That's what they want you to do!" urged Genma. He knew his restraint won't last long. Neji and Sasuke watched them both with amusement.

Gai's rage had spiked causing his chakra to leak out of him as well as his own strength, as he rapidly grew stronger, making it harder for Genma to keep a hold on him. In a matter of seconds, his resistance finally took over as he slipped out of Genma's grasp, and made an immediate charge at Sasuke.

"Lotus Leaf Kick!" he shouted. Sasuke's Sharingan was already activated, as evaded the attack with a bit difficulty, but was able to recover quickly counter with his trademark fireball jutsu, which inconveniently landed on a few of the shops that soon erupted into flame.

"No!" shouted Genma. "Both of you! Stop fighting!"

But Konoha's Green Beast did not listen and continued his attack on the Uchiha. The villagers continued to flee. Genma glared at Neji, who was smirking back at him.

"Neji, you have to help me get these two away from each other, or the village will be destroyed," he warned.

"The village can take care of itself," Neji spat.

"You and I have some unfinished business . . . And you're right where I want you."

With that said, Neji activated his Byakuugan, and he outstretched both of his arms, as he bended his knees into his trademark stance.

"Ninpou . . ."

"STOP THIS . . . NOW!"

A voice conquered the attention of the whole village.

" . . . Hokage-Sama?"

Genma watched as the blonde Godaime walk towards them in an unseen fury, with a small troop of ANBU marching behind her. Gai had stopped dead in his tracks, Neji and Sasuke's eyes quickly turned back to normal, and the villagers stopped running once they all saw their angered Leader.

"Hokage-Sama!" Genma called out in relief.

""I tried to stop them, but-"

"Enough!" She commanded, her voice stern and cold. Genma quieted. With one hand signal, her ANBU troops nodded, and went quickly to tend to the fire on the shops. Tsunade gave the four men her attention. Her hard golden eyes pressed down onto Neji and Sasuke.

"This has gone on far too long. Both of you, and you too Gai," she added with a glare to the Green Beast. Gai flinched slightly at the sharp look she gave him.

" . . . This is the third time, the THIRD TIME this has happened! Do you want to destroy this village, just because of your pointless feud?" she spat at Neji and Gai. The both of them looked down at their feet, frowning.

" . . . All four of you are Shinobi's of the Hidden Leaf, where your existence, your purpose, is to protect this village with your lives. Not to ruin it!"

She got into each of their faces.

"If this happens one more time . . . You will be out of this village, before you can say 'Missing-Nin'. Now, leave here, all of you!" she dismissed them. Neji and Sasuke glared one last time at Kakashi's friends, before turning to leave the market place. Genma grabbed Gai by the vest to lead him away, with Gai's angered stare still lingering at the direction where the two young men had left.

Once the four men had gone, and the fires put out. Tsunade's bitterness lessened, as she turned to her beloved villagers with an encouraging smile.

"People of Konoha, please do not stop with the preparations for tonight's festival. I am sure that it will be much better than last year's, and much more safer this time-"

"But what if it isn't?" interrupted one of the villagers.

"What if they fight again, and this time destroy us all?"

A murmur of agreement had spread through the people. Tsunade held her hand out to silence them.

"Everyone, I assure you that something like this won't happen again, and just to make sure, I will establish security during tonight's festivities to keep a look out for any leads to a disturbance, especially on the Hyuugas," she finished.

"What about the Copy-Ninja?" shouted an older man as he stepped out of the crowd with a cane towards the Hokage.

"It is him, that they are feuding against! What if he starts something?"

Tsunade looked at the old man, her face becoming stern.

"Hatake Kakashi, has done nothing but keep the peace in this village."

With that said, Tsunade turned on her heel and walked through the parting crowd, with her ANBU trail following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II

The sun gradually began to move away from high noon, while Hatake Kakashi lounged under his favorite place under a tall tree in the outskirts of Konoha, reading his favorite book, "Make-Out Paradise." He sighed despondently, as he turned to the next page. He frowned at the picture of the happy lovers in the naughty novel. Holding each other, kissing one another so passionately, and making love like there's no tomorrow. Out of spite, he flung the manga at a tree across from him. Leaving him alone to his thoughts. It wasn't long until his friends were running across the clearing towards the depressed copy ninja.

_'Oh no,'_ he thought despairingly.

_'What do they want now?'_

"Kakashi!" yelled a voice with an extravagant flair that belonged to none other than Gai himself, with Genma running alongside him. Kakashi didn't move from his spot, hoping that if he ignored them, they might leave him alone. However, that plan never succeede. Gai and Genma seated themselves comfortably on the grass with Kakashi right in between them.

"So, how's my eternal rival this afternoon?" greeted Gai, giving Kakashi a great pat on the back, that startled him out of his glum reverie. Kakashi forced himself to smile, as he amiably scratched the back of his head.

"Yo," he acknowledged the both of them. Relieved that his own mask concealed his true outlook.

"So, what brings you two out here?"

"What do you mean?" said Genma in mock hurt.

"Since when did we need a reason to hang out with our old friend?"

Kakashi was offended at the remark.

"Am I really that old?" he asked with a hint of apprehension in his usual calm voice.

Gai laughed at his useless concern.

"Are you kidding?" he said.

"We've known each other for a long time. And you look as if you haven't aged a day, and you haven't changed a bit either... Except for now."

Gai's tone changed quickly from friendly to suspicious. His thick dark brows raised in question. Kakashi's eye shifted to Genma, who shared the exact same look as Gai. Kakashi slightly tensed at their stares.

"Erm . . . Something wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady to avoid more suspicion.

Genma's senbon twitched between his teeth while looking at the Jounin in deep thought.

"Gai?" he asked his comrade sitting across from him.

"Is it just me, or is there something wrong here?"

Gai looked at his rival up and down.

"You're right Genma. Something is definitely amiss."

Kakashi remained keeping his cool.

_'Oh gods,'_ he prayed.

_'It's been a long day, and the least thing I want to do is talk about any part of it.'_

The silence elongated between them. Kakashi's anxiousness started to grow within, until Genma finally gasped.

"I got it!" he resolved excitedly.

"Your mask is different!"

Kakashi and Gai gave him uncertain looks. Genma laughed at their reaction.

"I'm just kidding, but hey, where is your book? Usually you're always reading that damn thing all the time."

Kakashi froze.

_'Dammit, must... avoid... telling... them!'_

Kakashi gave a light laugh, and thoughtfully scratched his shaggy silver mane again.

"Oh, I must have left it at home . . . I think I'm becoming forgetful in my old age, heh heh."

Gai and Genma looked unconvinced.

"Oh yeah?" said Gai. "Then what's that over there?"

Gai pointed at a spot, where something bright orange laid abandoned in the grass. Then within a blink, the book instantly disappeared. Gai and Genma both looked at Kakashi, they saw the book, and knew he took the book away that fast, there was no mistaking it.

"What? I don't see anything," said Kakashi casually crossing his arms. Genma sighed

"Come on Kakashi, something is definitely wrong."

"Indeed," agreed Gai.

"A person like you would never carelessly throw away something so precious to you, without some sort of explanation."

Kakashi sighed. He failed again, now he had to relive the agony what just happened to him, to his friends.

"All right," he sighed in accepted defeat. The two men lended their ears with great interest.

"Could I mumble it to you?" he asked wearily.

"Mumble? There's no need for that," said Gai.

"It's just the three of us here, and there's not another being around here for miles."

"C'mon Kakashi, try us," said Genma with a friendly smirk.

"Fine," said Kakashi as he let out another dejected sigh.

"I'm in love."

Silence. Genma and Gai's jaws dropped in shock.

"Y-you, K-Kakashi... " stuttered Genma in stupefaction.

"The Legendary Copy Ninja, in LOVE?"

"Th-this is going to make headlines!" said Gai with tearful enthusiasm.

Kakashi groaned. His friends ignored his low mood, as the interrogation began.

"So who's the lucky lady, or man?" asked Genma with great intrigue. Kakashi shot him a glare.

"What?"

Genma gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you never know nowadays," he said waving his hands in defense.

Kakashi pretended he didn't hear that, as he let his thoughts run away with him. He relaxed as he inclined his head against the tree trunk as he began to think about her. He let out another sigh, but this time it was a sigh of contentment.

"Kurenai," he said her name as if it were the most beautiful dream he ever had.

Gai's thick eyebrow arched at the name.

"Kurenai?" he said the name thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, isn't she a lesbi-"

"Yes!" interrupted Kakashi, his voice coming back to earth.

"But we thought you knew!" said Genma incredulously.

"Well apparently, nobody said anything about it to me," he said, slightly annoyed, as he got up from the ground between the suffocating space of his good friends.

"Now, if you'll excuse me . . ." said the copy-nin as he continued to walk away from them.

"I'm going to find a very tall tree, and hang myself from it."

The two jounins on the ground were taken aback by his statement. They quickly rushed up to him, and grabbed both of his arms. Kakashi didn't attempt to fight back.

"Oh no you don't," said Genma as he firmly held up his left arm, while he and Gai started to drag him toward the village, with Kakashi's feet trailing behind them.

"Where are you taking me?" droned the copy-nin.

"Listen Kakashi, take our advice," said Gai cheerfully.

"Forget Kurenai."

"How?" lamented Kakashi.

"How can I get her out of my mind?"

"Why, tonight's festival of course!" suggested Genma with a wink, obviously very excited.

"Every beautiful woman in the village will be there, just you wait and see."

Kakashi sighed once again.

"It's not going to work," he said. "Your efforts will amount to nothing."

"Come on, my rival," urged Gai looking back down at his lagging comrade.

"The Flame of Youth is still within you, so you must come with us!"

"Either you fall in love with somesone else tonight, or we'll die trying!" Said Genma cheerfully.

Kakashi groaned despairingly as his good friends continued dragging him away through the vast green fields of emptiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part III

Hyuuga Hinata slid open the door to her father's study. She walked to the center of the room across from her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. He heard her come in, and placed the small bamboo brush he was writing with onto it's holder, as he observed her with his blank eyes. Hinata kneeled before him in seiza with her hands placed on her lap. She bowed her head in respect.

"You called for me, father?" she said, her voice timid and attentive.

"Ah, Hinata, yes, how was your training with Kurenai-Sensei, today?" he asked.

"... Good," she said meekly, though her hands were blistered and a bit bloody right after the training. She cleaned them briskly before this meeting.

"Very good, well, onto the more important matter," he said, moving on.

"I have great news that will affect you and the prosperity of our clan."

Hinata, with her eyes glued to the mat she sat on, listened to the Hyuuga Head obediently as he contintued. "This afternoon, I was taking a small walk around our private orchard, until I saw your cousin's good friend, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata shivered slightly at the name. Ever since the Anbu exams three years ago, Neji and Sasuke developed a cold-bonding relationship. Also, they were frequently teamed up together in A and S rank Missions because of their powerful combined use of thier blood-line limit. Sasuke usually came to Hyuuga Mansion weekly to train with Neji. But it seemed that today's visit was completely different from the usual training, especially when it included Hinata herself.

"He came up to me, and gave me a very interesting proposition," Hiashi continued, looking down at where she sat.

"Now we all know of Sasuke's tragic past with the brutal genocide of his clan, which is ever the more reason why you are important for this . . ."

Hinata continued listening in her quiet state, as a million questions started forming inside her head, one louder than the other. She stood there silently waiting and dreading for whatever words might come out of her father's mouth.

"... And he has chosen you to help revive the Uchiha Clan."

Hinata made an inward sigh of resentment. '_Marriage_,' she thought bitterly. _'... To him of all people_.'

"... I have already given him my consent," Hiashi concluded.

"You will go with him to the festival tonight, along with your cousin, Neji. So try not to wander off. That is all."

Hinata bowed her head again, before rising to her feet. She walked towards the sliding door, and exited Hiashi's study. Once in the hallway, Hinata let out an exasperated sigh, she had been holding in throughout the meeting.

_'How could he?_ ' she thought sadly.

_'I don't even love him.'_

She looked out into the orchard oustide her father's study. The light from the sky gave the grass and the trees an orange tinge. Night is coming near, and the festival will soon begin. She had to get ready, for she didn't want to be near the bad side of the Uchiha heir or her cousin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part IV

The night has come, and the lights were born. The moon glowed high above the sky illuminating the festivities below. Music was being played in every corner, the villagers were buying masks and fans to keep cool from the warm night, playing games, eating sweets, and some drinking sake on the outside bars. Each villager in Konoha wore different colored yukatas and masks for tonight's festival, and Genma and Kakashi were amongst the crowd. Kakashi wore a plain dark grey and black yukata, while Genma wore a shiny dark blue one, with a white sash.

"I have never seen so many sexy ladies in one place!" said Genma with a wolf-like grin as he looked at a group of young women wearing glittery and feathery masks, however Kakashi was far less than happy.

"This is the Hokage's theme?" asked Kakashi, looking forlornly around at all the festiveness that filled the air.

"A Masquerade Festival?"

He wanted to die right then and there. Genma rolled his eyes at his friend's bleakness.

"Kami! Kakashi, if you're going to be like this and ruin my fun, why don't you just jump off a cliff already?" said Genma with exasperation.

"I'll be happy to oblige," said Kakashi as he started to walk away to find the nearest cliff to plummet from, but Genma quickly grabbed him by the back of his yukata to stop him.

"H-hey, I was only kidding," he said jokingly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the senbon-chewing ninja, and then sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Kakashi, his sole eye frowning.

"Aw, come on Kakashi! Why are you acting so depressed anyway?" asked Genma with annoyance.

"Aren't you supposed to be in love?" he asked as he batted his eyelashes mockingly at the silver-haired man. Kakashi was not amused with this behavior. Just then a happy couple passed them. The women leaned on the man's shoulder, smiling, holding hands, laughing. The young woman was holding white cotton candy to her lover's mouth, but his attempt at biting a piece off was not so successful, as he ended up taking all of it off the stick. The woman laughed as she took the treat off his face to throw it to the ground, and kissed him. Kakashi felt his stomach tie up in knots at the sight.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a mask, do you want one?" asked Genma, completely ignoring his friends inner turmoil.

Kakashi glared at the stupid man.

"Oh, oh yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly, realizing his faux pas. "Hey, have you seen Gai anywhere? He's supposed to be on break from his security duty, by now."

"I'm right here," said the man with the thick and fuzzy eyebrows that appeared out of no where, right behind them. He was still in his jounin uniform.

"Oh there you are, I was just about to get a mask, do you want one?" asked Genma. Gai shook his head.

"I can't. I'm still on duty," said Gai.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kakashi. Gai started to look hesitant, about telling him the real reason.

"Promise you won't get offended?" Gai asked with a nervous smile.

"No."

"Okay, some of the villager have requested me to make sure that you won't do anything violent, because of the Hyuugas and . . ."

Kakashi put his hand up, telling him to stop. "Enough," he sighed, "You don't need to say anymore."

How could he have forgotten? Kakashi was so absorbed about his tragic love life, that he had almost forgotten about the long-standing feud between his family and the Hyuugas. Now with that in mind, it just added more to the burden on his shoulders.

"Well, the villagres don't need to worry about me, Gai," he said to his furry-browed companion.

"Fighting with the Hyuugas, is the very last thing on my mind right now."

Gai made a sigh of relief.

"Well good, that makes my job much easier then," he said with a triumphant grin.

"Hey guys," Genma greeted after coming back from the vendor.

"What the-?" Gai was at a loss for words once he saw that Genma was wearing a mask, that strangely resembled Gai himself; In a far more scarier way. The brows were fuzzier and it's cheeks were horrifyingly red.

"D'ya like my mask?" he asked cheerfully. Gai's fingers started to twitch, as he slowly held them out towards Genma, for the need to strangle him.

"Where... did you... get... that thing?" he managed to ask slowly as his rage began to boil.

"Whoa! Check her out!" said Genma looking behind Kakashi, ignoring Gai completely. There were a group of young women about to buy some masks.

"C'mon Kakashi, let's go find the love of your life!"

Genma pulled the depressed Jounin by the arm towards the core of the festivities.

"I hate this," mumbled Kakashi, as he let hemself get dragged around to almost every bachelorette in the village.

Meanwhile . . .

Sasuke and Hinata, along with Neji, walked around the festival area, observing all the villagers having fun, playing at the game booths, and buying a variety of different masks from the vendors. Neji wore a dark grey yukata covered in a yin-yang pattern. Sasuke wore a plain dark blue one with his Uchiha symbol on the back. Hinata wore a lavendar colored yukata that match the color of her eyes, along with a white sash around her torso.

Hinata never felt so claustrophobic in her entire life. She felt like she was being protected by two arrogant bodyguards than being on a date. First of all, Sasuke was not the kind of person to have fun with, and Neji is just all the same. Without thinking, she made a small disappointed sigh. Sasuke quickly caught note of it.

"Hinata-san, is their something wrong?" he asked, with a hint of concern. Hinata made a small gasp, she didn't want him to know how she really felt.

"Oh n-no, Sa-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm hap-hap-happy t-to be h-here," she said with a timid smile. Sasuke didn't look very convinced, as he continued to stare at her with his cold black eyes. Hinata felt that same shiver go down her spine just then. That look he gave her could frighten a Colossus. Then she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Hinata, look," said Neji, pointing at a vendor.

"Why don't you go buy yourself a mask? We'll be right here."

Hinata looked up at her cousin, and gave him a silent nod, before she left for the little shop.

Once she was out of earshot, Neji narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha heir.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with disappointment.

"You are supposed to woo her, not scare her!"

"Hmph! She's being difficult," said Sasuke unemotionally to his friend, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it," said Neji simply.

"She's chronically shy. Why don't you try being nice for once?"

"Nice?" questioned Sasuke with his brows raised at the Hyuuga descendant.

"I don't see you being nice."

Neji was about to retort, until something caught his eye.

"Speaking of 'nice' . . ."

Neji nodded at the direction for Sasuke to look. The Uchiha turned his head to see both Gai, Genma and-

"Kakashi?" said Sasuke with mild surprise.

"What is he doing here?"

"Ahem! Problem gentleman?"

A well-known voice was heard from behind them. They turned to see the Godaime herself standing their with that stern look. They quickly both stood at attention before her.

"Tsunade-Sama," they both addressed in quick unison.

"I hope you're not going to do what I think you're going to do," she said flatly with her arms crossed over her protruding chest. Both Neji and Sasuke were at a loss for words, until a different figure caught Sasuke's eye.

"Er--Hinata-san!" he called out to the small girl in the lavender yukata wearing a plain round mask that resembled the full moon. When she saw them, she quickly scuffled passed the crowd towards her darkly dressed escorts. Once she reached them, Sasuke smirked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You see Tsunade-Sama," said Neji, changing the subject. "We're just enjoying the festivities with my cousin."

"We're going to be married, you know," Sasuke chided in, as he pulled her closer to himself.

"... Within the month."

"Congratulations," said Tsunade flatly, her look unchanging. She looked to Hinata and gave her a small smile.

"Nice to see you Hinata," she said kindly. Hinata silently bowed at the greeting. Tsunade gave the two young men another wary look.

"Remember. One more . . ." she said holding up her index finger, and glided it across her neck. The two men nodded earnestly with understanding. Then she turned to leave them. Once she had fully disappeared within the crowd.

"Let's get out of here," said Neji with loathing. "I can't stand to breathe the same air around that Hatake scum."

Sasuke nodded. He bent down to Hinata's ear.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata-san?" he asked in his most sincerest voice. Her covered eyes peered through the full moon mask to see him, as she mutely nodded in reply.

Hinata watched from behind a vendor's tent as she saw her company leave the festivities. She sighed with relief, thankful that she can now experience some freedom from her stifling escorts. She decided to take a walk around the outskirts of Konoha, since the town was peaceful enough. She also felt like going someplace quieter and more tranquil. She stepped away from behind the vendor and turned to walk the dirt path. Her mind began to drift deep in thought of how she would be able to get out of her marriage situation, if there was any way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part V

Kakashi stood alone upon a grassy hill, breathing heavily as he watched the patch of light in the center of town where the Masquerade festival went on without him. His escape had worked perfectly. His two good friends were unaware of his disappearance, as his Kage bunshin was real enough to keep them occupied for the night. Almost half of his energy was spent after conjuring such a difficult jutsu, but it was worth it. He needed to be alone. The women at the festival that he had met through Genma couldn't compete with the beauty of Kurenai. With his breathing heavy, Kakashi removed his mask to let more of the cool air into his lungs.

"Kurenai..." he panted, as he minutely began to lose himself within his thoughts.

"Why... did it have to be... this way?"

He began to walk.

"Oh Kurenai..."

Down the hill he went.

"Why...?"

Towards the forest of trees.

"Does it have to be...?"

He walked within the tall trees, getting lost within the forest of his thoughts.

"... This way..."

Until something accidently found him.

BUMP!

Next thing Kakashi knew, he was dazed, flat on his back on the ground and returned to reality. He felt something warm sprawled on top of him.

"Gomen nasai!"

He heard a voice he has never heard of before, a voice so soft and so serene, that only someone of great purity could obtain such a sound. Kurenai sounded nothing like that, nothing like that at all. He lifted his head to see what was lying on top of him, and that's when time suddenly stopped.

_' . . . She is beautiful, no, that word doesn't even compare to those bright eyes, her long black hair, her soft lips. Have I died and gone to a place where things far greater than beauty itself lives amongst these darkened skies?'_ thought Kakashi with shocking bliss. Her luminous gaze was so warm and so innocent. Her pale iris' were as light as the full moon, a light that guided him from the path of darkness that he was treading on before.

Hinata watched his expression with pure interest. No one ever looked at her with such intensity. She wondered what he was thinking. Usually, she would've immediately got off of him, but something in his face told her to stay, since he didn't make any movement to make her move. So, she stayed. Her, on top of him. They were both lost within the gaze of each other's soul. Their hearts begin to beat loudly in sync. A blush formed in Hinata's cheeks due to how close they were. Kakashi felt as if her pale eyes were luring him towards her, like how the ocean is pulled by the moon's gravity. There was a great need to be closer, close enough to touch and... to kiss.

He felt that If he didn't take this "light" as his own right now, he would be lost in the dark forever. It happened almost instantly as they had just met, Kakashi's face had closed the distance to meet Hinata's lips. Sweet and soft, and just right. Hinata didn't move, as she let him continue, she wanted to continue, and she closed her eyes and let it happen longer. She bought him back from an empty world of loneliness. He made her feel something she never felt before. Could this truly be...?

"Kakashi!"

They broke the kiss, shocked from the interruption. Their heads turned to where they heard the sound from behind the thickness of the forest, they weren't found yet.

"Kakashi! We caught your dirty little trick!"

_'Damn you Genma!'_ thought Kakashi with a vengeance. He felt movement above him. The young woman of his dreams stood up, and he quickly followed.

"Wait," he said grabbing her hand. Hinata looked back at him, his face was covered behind a dark mask, but that gaze within that one eye that en tranced her was still there.

"Your name," he whispered with urgency. "I need to know."

"Hey Kakashi!" Genma called again.

"I can sense chakra here, he must be nearby." That is Gai's voice.

Kakashi turned back to her.

"Please," he pleaded. With that look he gave her, Hinata relaxed, she couldn't refuse him. She placed her hand on his face, slid the mask down, and balanced herself on her toes and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"... Hinata," she whispered, before settling back down on her feet. She gave him a smile, a smile that he will always remember. He smiled back at her. His first real smile.

"Goodbye."

"Kakashi! I think I see him," said Gai.

And with that, she lifted his mask back up to it's proper place and bolted out of sight through the woods. There was a rustle in the bushes behind Kakashi, but he didn't move. Through all the death he has seen, the battles he has fought and the torture he has been through in his entire life, he had never been so . . . happy.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you," said Genma coming up to his friend, but Kakashi didn't notice him there, his head became flooded with thoughts of his newfound love.

_'Hinata...' _he thought dreamily.

_'Words cannot describe your beauty... or your great use of chakra...'_

"Kakashi, hellooo?" said Genma waving both his arms in front of the dazed jounin, which bought him back to earth.

"My rival, are you well?" asked Gai, coming to his fellow jounin's side.

_'Words cannot even describe how I feel, or is it... ?'_

"That word, 'well' is an understatement compared to how I am feeling at this moment," said Kakashi, still staring at the place where she disappeared.

Genma looked at him quizzically.

"Did something just happen with that girl you were with?"

"Girl?" he asked, coming back to earth again. "You knew someone else was here except me?"

"Actually Gai knew, and I am so proud of you," said Genma happily ruffling Kakashi's unkempt silver hair. Kakashi slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"Stop that."

"I'm sorry man, I'm just so impressed that you got over Kurenai so quickly."

Gai agreed with Genma. "Of course! You were so depressed earlier that you wanted to kill yourself," he added.

"So, what is she like?" asked Genma with interest. Kakashi didn't answer, he just stood there, thinking about her again.

"Kakashi, come on don't leave me hanging like this, can you at least describe her to us?"

Gai stepped up to Kakashi.

"Could you at least give us a name?" asked Gai, with just about the same amount of interest as Genma. Kakashi made another blissful sigh.

"...Hinata," he said just barely loud enough for them to hear it. Both of the men's jaws dropped in shock.

"H-Hinata?" '

Genma became serious.

"Kakashi, you don't mean Hyuuga Hinata, do you?" asked Genma, while in the inside he was praying that he was joking. Kakashi remained silent.

"Kakashi!" Genma shouted as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't tell me you already knew that she was a Hyuuga when you kissed her!"

Kakashi looked at his brown haired friend.

"Yes, I did know," he said simply. "But I don't care... I think I'm in love with her."

Genma and Gai's eyes widened. It was worse than they thought.

"But how can that be?" asked Gai who was still shocked about what was really happening.

"You were probably with her for less than five minutes, how can you fall in love with someone so quickly?"

"Especially, when she's related to the enemy," added Genma.

Again, Kakashi didn't answer, but instead moved away from them towards the direction where she left.

"Wait!" called Genma, grabbing Kakashi by the arm. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi looked back at his dumbfounded friends.

"I need to see her again," he said, before taking his arm back from Genma.

"Five minutes is not enough for us."

With that said, he used half of the remaining chakra he had left, and sped through the forest jumping through the trees.

His two friends were left in the forest, still in shock.

"Gai..." said Genma, still in shock of what he had just heard.

"We have to do something, he can't stay like this."

He started to run towards the same direction as Kakashi, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do," said Gai.

Genma moved his shoulder away from his grasp.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked angrily.

"Don't you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Yes," said Gai simply.

"And I know Kakashi does too, but it seems the love he has for that girl is much stronger than anything, even this fued isn't strong enough to keep him away from her."

Tears began to stream down from Gai's eyes at this moment.

"Aah, the spring of youth is indeed strong within him," he said with his eyes closed and his fist clenched in front of him, reveling the beauty he had just witnessed.

Genma looked away from Gai and looked out into the distance where Kakashi disappeared.

"Well, at least that fool is happy now," he murmured to himself, then a small smile formed onto his lips.

"I hope he finds her."

* * *

A/N: This was the first romantic thing I wrote, before the other one. You might have probablynoticed some slight OOC, but then again I just HAD to right this story, due to the lack of KakaHina. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Act II

Prologue

The old love affair is dead now, and a new love yearns to take it's place. The beautiful Kurenai, once so desirable and worth dying for, is now not beatiful when compared with the lovely Hinata. Now, Kakashi is loved, and he loves again. Both he and Hinata are bewitched by the magic spell of loving looks. He must court a so-called enemy. Responding, she must take mortal risks. Being a foe, he can't see her to swear the usual lovers' vows. And she, just as much in love, has even fewer opportunities to meet her newly beloved, anywhere. Passion gives them the motive, and time the means to meet: their hardships make encounters all the sweeter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I

Hinata returned to the mansion shortly. She saw her younger sister holding a Moon mask standing in front of the back door that led to the main hall of the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Onee-chan, you're late!" whispered the younger girl, once she caught sight of her. She had the same long dark hair as Hinata's, and just as pale, but her bright eyes showed more determined and confident than her sister's.

"G-Gomen," said Hinata walking up to her.

"They didn't suspect anything, did they?"

"Not really," said Hinabi, slightly reassuring.

"But there were times that Sasuke-san kept on giving me that look, but thankfully Neji-niisan was there to stop him from doing that."

"Oh," said Hinata feeling guilty, she felt at fault that her sister had to go through such danger while she was... basking in the arms of an enchanted encounter.

"G-gomen nasai."

"Stop apologizing," scoffed Hinabi.

"It was fine. My transformation jutsu is always perfect, no one can see through it," she said, grinning with pride.

"Oh, and here." Hinabi handed over the moon mask to Hinata.

"You bought it, so it's yours."

Hinata gratefully took the mask.

"Arigatou," she said with a smile. "I'll go in first, and I'll knock on the door to tell you that the coast is clear."

Hinata nodded. Hinabi nodded back, she turned and opened the door and stepped inside. Hinata watched her leave, and she waited. It was less than a minute until she heard a soft knock from the inside. Right on cue, Hinata opened the door silently. The main hall was dark, and her sister was out of sight. Hinata crept inside and walked towards the stairs that led to her room. Suddenly, she heard voices in the hall, followed by light. Alarmed and afraid of getting caught, Hinata quickly walked up the stairs. Once she reached the top, the voices were right under her. She crouched behind the rail of the stairs, for fear of making any sound. Below her, she saw Neji and Sasuke stop beside the steps, each of them holding lighted candles. Neji looked really angry.

"I can't believe that Hatake scum was there," he whispered irately. "If Tsunade-sama hadn't interfered, he'd be as good as dead."

Sasuke sighed. "Are you finished yet?" he asked with a bored expression.

"You've been talking about Kakashi all night, could you at least let it rest for a bit?"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose you're right, but next time, Hatake Kakashi won't be so lucky."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you are spending the night, your room is down that hall to your left," said Neji, finally changing the subject.

"My uncle also says, you could stay here for as long as you like."

"Arigatou" said Sasuke with a nod.

"Good night, then," said Neji curtly.

"Good night."

Then they separated from each other. Sasuke went to his room as did Neji. Hinata sat there, stunned at what she just heard.

"Hatake Kakashi . . ." she whispered his name. The voices she had heard in the forest, they were calling him... Kakashi. The man that she had fallen in love with, is a Hatake.

_'How cruel,'_ she thought bitterly of fate. _'My first love is to be my hated enemy.'_

Deep in thought once again. Hinata stood up and slowly walked to her room. She slid open the door and stepped inside. Sleep was the least thing in her mind right now. She placed the mask on her bed, and looked out her window. All she kept thinking about was him, the way he looked at her, the way he held her, and kissed her. Her fingers reached up to her lips as she thought about his. _'It was so perfect.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II

Kakashi stood crouched on top of the wall that encircled the entire Hyuuga mansion. He managed to follow her scent to where she lived. He could see Hinata through the window of her room. There was still the distance of the orchard between them, but he could see her clearly as she touched her own lips. He breathed in at the sight of her.

_'Hinata, just by looking at you gives me life,'_ he thought as he watched her with such great intent. He saw her come towards the window, and walk out onto the balcony.

_'The moon must be in love with her as well. Look how it shines down on her, touching her with it's light.'_

That thought made Kakashi envious of the moon.

_'Oh, how I want to be that light.'_

Without another thought, Kakashi jumped down from the wall, and crept through the orchard to get closer to the balcony from where his love stood.

Hinata looked out forlornly at the stars above her, and the moon. It reminded her of the color of his hair. She wished she had been bold enough to run her fingers through it, reveling it's softness. Hinata sighed, as her hands rubbed against her shoulders, hugging herself, pretending that it is actually him holding her.

"Kakashi," she softly spoke out. Kakashi stopped moving, he was just below her now. Suddenly, a wave of guilt began to envelop him, once he heard her speak his name. She sounded so sad.

_'I disappoint her,' _he thought miserably. His hand had moved over to his chest, he could feel the pain in his heart as it began to break once again, as it had done before, with Kurenai.

"Oh Kakashi," she said again, just as softly and just as solemn. Kakashi's head slowly drooped down, depressed again. He felt as if his very existence pained her.

_'I shouldn't have come here.'_

He was about to walk away, until she spoke again.

"It may be the Hatake name that's my enemy, but it's Kakashi who I love," she said. Kakashi immediately turned back to see her. She was staring a the sky as if in prayer. The scars in his heart started to heal, as it began to pump with new life.

"Speak again," he begged in a whisper. He needed to hear more of what she had to say, if what she is saying is true, that she is in love with him.

"Please say it again," he quietly urged.

"If only..." Hinata began, still oblivious to his presence. "... He had a different name. If Kakashi weren't Kakashi, he'd still be the perfect man that I fell in love with, only without his name. . ." she paused.

"Only without his name, I would give him my heart."

Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief as if it was the first time he had ever breathed in a long time. His heart remained pumping with a vengeance. She loved him, she really loved him, but it was their names that prevented them to be together. He wanted to reassure her.

"If it's my name that you hate so much, then consider it gone, and you can give me a new one," he said to her from below the balcony. Startled, Hinata gasped, but she didn't run away. That voice sounded familiar, something about it gave her courage.

"W-who's there?" she asked, looking around the orchard. It was until she looked below her, she saw Kakashi looking up at her from the ground. Hinata gasped in surprise.

"You..." she whispered. Her hand had moved to her chest to calm her heart, she could feel it wanting to come out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounded sick with worry. Kakashi, boldly jumped and using his chakra, attached himself onto the wall next to her window.

"I needed to see you again," he said. Hinata shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't be here, my cousin-" she was interrupted when Kakashi jumped onto the balcony in front of her. She backed away, her eyes welling up with tears.

"N-Neji, Neji is going to-" Kakashi reached out for her, pulling her close to himself, embracing her. Hinata tried to struggle as he held her tight.

"Neji is going to kill you!" she finished. Tears began falling freely now as she sobbed against his chest. Kakashi stroked her long black hair to soothe her.

"N-Neji is g-going to k-kill you," she repeated as she continued sobbing.

"I d-don't w-want you to d-d-die, b-because of m-m-me."

Kakashi placed his chin on top of her head, as he continued to stroke her hair.

"What you say is true," he began softly, which made Hinata give a violent sob. Kakashi held her tighter, as her sobbing persisted.

"But I will never leave you," he whispered adamantly.

"Your cousin's threats, your father's contempt towards me will never keep me away from you."

Hinata's crying slowly came to a halt. When her sniffling had ceased, she tilt her head back to look up at him. The beautiful eyes that he loved, were swollen from the fallen tears. Kakashi placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away at a stray tear with his thumb.

"D-do I r-r-really m-mean that m-much to you?"

Kakashi gently grasped her shoulders.

"More than anything," he swore, looking deep into her eyes. "More than anything in this life."

"I swear it on my honor as Shinobi-"

"Stop!" she interrupted him. Kakashi froze, her unexpected outburst had confused him, and scared him.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" he asked with anxiousness. Hinata hesitated, as she looked away from him.

"I-it's not that I don't love you," she began. "It's j-just . . . I-it's too soon to make vows. W-we just met each other a few hours ago-"

"I know," he agreed, his hands still on her sholulders. His concerns now gone, after hearing her say that she loved him.

"...That just makes our love the more valuable."

Hinata looked up at him again, just the sound of his voice calmed every worry she had. She gave him a contented smile. She reached up to caress the mask that covered his face. Kakashi closed his eyes as he reveled the feel of her hand.

"We should meet again soon," said Hinata. He sighed, before opening his eyes again to look at her.

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied?" he asked sadly. Hinata blushed, there was one thing she wanted, that she had been thinking about since she last saw him.

"Um . . ." she began. A small blush started to form on her cheeks as she twiddled her fingers in thought. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, at how not only beautiful, but at how extraordinarily "cute" she is.

"Will a kiss be enough?" she asked, her voice a bit more hushed, as if she didn't want him to hear. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he heard her loud and clear.

_'Anything from you is more than enough_,' he thought.

"Anything you want," he said. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't think he would let her, but he seemed eager. She bit her lip as she timidly lifted her hand to his mask. She look back to his eye to be assured. He nodded for her to continue, and gently she tugged down his mask to see the handsome face that she had fallen in love with. Hinata smiled at his beauty, before closing her eyes. Only this time, it was she that closed the distance between them.

_'Soft, sweet, and just right.'_

Kakashi closed his eyes as thier lips touched. His lips were warm as hers were cold. He firmed the kiss to warm hers fully. Her arms slid up around his neck, as the kiss gradually deepened. She felt his fingers run through her long dark hair, as his tongue caressed her lower lip. This caused her to open her mouth slightly, which gave him access to explore and taste her inner beauty.

"I want to be with you," he murmured into her lips. Hinata opened her eyes as she gently broke the kiss to look into his eye.

"I want to be with you too," she said. Kakashi looked at her seriously.

"Will you have me?" he asked, caressing her cheek. Hinata, without much of a hesitant thought, smiled as she nodded, and held the hand that caressed her so lovingly.

"I will."

Kakashi smiled as he let out a small laugh of delight. He had finally found what he was longing for, a love so pure, yet so rare. He pulled her in for another kiss, Hinata was happily surprised at his insistence before returning it. Kakashi held her tightly as he further deepened it, full of passion and need. Hinata let him in willingly as her hands crept up to touch his silvery mane.

"Hinata-neechan!"

Hinata gasped, as the kiss was broken. Kakashi made an inward growl, these interruptions were getting out of hand. His arms remained encircled around Hinata's waist protectively, as he glared at the silhouette of a small figure behind the screen.

"Hinata-neechan!" The voice called again, it sounded female. Hinata turned to her beloved with a look of preserverance.

"Quick, you must h-hide, I-I'll be back, but d-don't leave yet" she quickly stammered. Kakashi looked back at her, his sole brow creased with worry. Hinata gently touched his face.

"It's alright," she assured him.

And with that, he reluctantly released her from his amorous embrace. Seeing the sadness in his eye, she placed both hands on the sides of his head, and gave him a quick kiss on his nose.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered to him reassuringly. Her words seem to have given him comfort, when he smiled at her.

"Hinata!" yelled the voice.

"Oh!"

Without another second to waste, Hinata ran into her room and closed the balcony window where Kakashi stood, behind her. She quickly padded her way to the screen door, and slid it open to see Hinabi, her bright eyes wide and alert.

"Onee-chan, I heard a strange voice in your room," she whispered, her voice filled with urgence.

"It sounded like a man."

"Erm, oh no, it's just me, uh- I caught a bit of a cold," Hinata muttered, attempting to make her voice sound low, as she held her hand close to her mouth. Hinabi's brow raised in question.

"Um, c-c-could you excuse me, p-please," she said as she closed the screen door before Hinabi could say another word. Hinata ran to the window again, and opened it to find no one there. Panicked, she wondered if he left, and without saying goodbye. Was she taking too long? She looked both ways around the balcony, she ran to the rail, and looked below it, but there was still no sign of him. Was he afraid that he will get her in trouble?

"Psst!"

She heard a sound.

"Pssst!"

It came from above. Hinata turned and looked up, she sighed and smiled with relief when she saw him. Still unmasked and crouched on the roof just above her window.

"Kakashi?" she said.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, leaning forward from where he perched himself. She blushed when he called her that.

"Um . . .When can we meet again?"

Kakashi blinked, as he momentarily thought about it. He just knew it had to be soon.

"...Midnight," he stated simply. He wanted to take care of certain things before then . . . certain things that only concerned the both of them.

"I have to make the preparations for us first, until then..." said Kakashi.

Hinata turned to look at the eastern distance where her window was facing, she could see a faint light above the horizon. Kakashi looked too, that's when they both knew that dawn was near ending. She looked back up to him.

"Until then," she said. "I will miss you."

"I already do," said Kakashi with a gentle grin.

"Hinata-neechan!" her sister called again, more loudly than last time. Hinata began to panic, for fear that her sister might wake their father.

"You must go," she whispered urgently to him. Kakashi made a sign with his hand, but before he could utter the jutsu, he looked down to gaze at her once more.

"I love you," he said.

Then with a poof, he disappeared. Hinata stood their as she watched his smoke dissipate into the open air. He loved her. Her hands moved up to her chest, she could feel her heart singing.

"ONEECHAN!"

Startled once again, she quickly ran back into her room towards the screen door, and slid it open to find Hinabi in a state of fury.

"Hinata-neechan what is going on-? Hey!"

Hinata grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her inside the room, and quickly slid the screen door closed.

"Why are you acting like this, and why do I hear you talking to yourself-?"

"Shh!" Hinata shushed her vehemantly. Hinabi stopped talking, and looked at her quizzically. Hinata composed herself and began to speak.

"There is something I need to tell you, but you have to promise me that you'll keep it secret."

Hinabi's eyes widened, this was the first time that Hinata said a whole sentence without stuttering or apologizing. Their was strength in the way she spoke, that whatever this secret she was about to reveal to her must be something huge. Hinabi mutely nodded at her request.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Part III

Tsunade sat at her desk in her office, observing the plants her apprentice Shizune had ordered her to study. Bored and exhausted from lack of sleep, she picks up a sample herb from the basket, observes it, and holds it close to her nose to sniff it. She smiles a little, for it was a pleasant smelling herb, but the contents within the plant's leaves were a different story. She knew this because she had been studying all night and well into the morning. Tired of thinking, the Godaime thought she could get a bit of sleep since Shizune wasn't around. With that in mind, she crossed her arms and placed her head on top of them like a pillow, and slowly she began to drift away into a world of dreams.

Knock knock

Tsunade suddenly jerked awake.

"Who's there?" she called out. Frustration from lack of sleep merged into a bitter tone, as she glared at the closed door across from her. With a small creak, the door opened slightly, and a silver-haired jounin peered from the outside.

"Tsunade-sama," he addressed her respectively.

"Oh, it's just you Kakashi," she said as she relaxed and settled back into her chair.

"Come in."

She beckoned him inside and allowed him have a seat across from her, Kakashi did so . The Fifth Hokage leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk with her hands clasped together, looking intently at the elite jounin. She sensed something different of his presence.

"So," she began. "What brings you here to my office, at the crack of dawn?"

"Tsunade-sama," he began hesitantly. "I need to ask you a favor-"

"Wait, don't tell me," she interrupted putting her hand up for him to pause.

"I know exactly why you're here."

Kakashi's brow raised in confusion. Then suddenly, a feeling of dread began to consume him. He felt that Tsunade's knowing about him and Hinata, would make her against their love.

"Really?" he asked calmly, though slightly worried.

"Yes," she said as she stood up from her chair, twirling the long stemmed herb in her hand. She walked to the front of her desk and leaned her back against it.

"You want me to..." she began, as her eyes looked up at the cieling, thinking.

"... Make a love potion for Kurenai, so you can woo her into your bed, which is probably the reason you haven't slept at all tonight. But let me tell you something Mr. "Can't Keep It In Your Pants": First of all, love potions don't exist. It's just something that old people cook up to make a quick buck from hormonal teenage girls. And second of all-"

"What?" Kakashi's eye widened in shock. The thought of that made him feel disgusted. Kakashi quickly shook his head.

"Tsunade-sama, I assure you that this has nothing to do with Kurenai," he said insistently. The Godaime's brows raised in mild surprise.

"Oh?" she said. "So you already know she's a lesbian?"

"Yes I know, and I don't think of her in "that way" anymore," said Kakashi. Tsunade paused to look at him, there was definitely a change in him.

"Well, okay then," she said as she stood up and walked back to her chair.

"So, what is this favor you want of me?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew he could trust her, but he also knew that something like this would be very difficult and dangerous for him to pull off, even with her help.

"About a few hours ago, I ran into someone, and suddenly . . . when we looked into each other's eyes, something . . . something happened between us. I-it's hard to explain, but our feelings are the same and, and . . ." Kakashi was trying hard to find his words. The Godaime's golden brows were furrowed in clear confusion. She had never seen him act this way. He's usually very calm and collective about everything, but the way he is talking about this certain situation... He is acting a lot like a nervous schoolboy trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Eh?... I'm not sure we're speaking the same language here," she said. Kakashi paused and took a deep breathe.

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama," he said. "All right then, I'm just going to say it."

"Please do," said Tsunade sarcastically.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, half-waiting and half-not caring, as she was more concerned about getting more sleep.

"I... am in love with Hinata Hyuuga."

The confession grabbed Tsunade's attention by the throat, as her eyes widened with shock.

"And she loves me back . . ."

She stared at him, silent and bewildered.

"And we want to be commited."

Tsunade was trying process this astounding information given to her.

_'Marriage . . . between a Hatake and a Hyuuga?'_ she thought as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"B-but Kakashi," she began, instantly coming back earth as her authority came back as well.

"You were just contemplating suicide yesterday when Kurenai turned you down. How could you fall for someone again, and extremely quickly I might add? Hinata better not be just another notch on your belt!"

Kakashi shot up from his chair, slamming his hands on her desk, glaring down at the Godaime.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A SINGLE WORD I HAVE SAID! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" he raised his voice defensively.

"I love her more than anything in this world. Hinata is the one I've been waiting for my whole life, and now that I have found her, it will take a lot more than your ANBU army to tear us apart. I will never let any harm come to her ever... And how did you know I was contemplating suicide?"

"...Gai told me, when he was reporting in for security duty," she said.

_'Damn him,'_ thought Kakashi angrily.

"But this is perfect!" she said, suddenly becoming excited. Kakashi's vengeful thoughts of Gai left him instantly, when he saw her in a different light.

"Kakashi, your union with Hinata is just the thing that will end this long standing fued between your late family and the Hyuugas. If you marry Hinata, Hiashi will have to stop acting violently against you, and using the village as a battle field. I just hope he will be able to tame that nuisance of a nephew of his."

"So, will you help us?" he asked hopefully. Tsunade gave the hopeful man a scheming smirk.

"Yes. Yes I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part IV

A couple hours later, Kakashi left headquarters with a bit of a skip in each step. The sun had already risen passed the horizon as he aimlessly walked through the bare streets of town. His business with the Fifth Hokage went better than he had expected, and soon he will be with his Hinata, sooner until forever. He rummaged through his pouch to find his now second love, his Icha Icha Paradise book. As he walked, he flipped through the pages to where he left off. While reading, he began to imagine one of the female characters in the book, as his beloved Hinata herself. A blush formed on his pale cheeks as the naughty thoughts of her began to flourish in his mind. He placed his free hand over his covered mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Aha! Now there's the perverted Kakashi we know," said a voice from behind him. Kakashi immediately composed himself as he turned to face his two best friends, Gai and Genma.

"Yo," he greeted them with a wave, as he placed the dirty book back inside his pouch.

"Kakashi, I'm surprised to see you not killed," said Gai with a laugh, giving Kakashi a hard pat on the

shoulder.

"I was sure Neji and Sasuke had tried to stop you."

Kakashi shook his head.

"So, you've managed to find the love of your life," said Genma knowingly.

"Really?" asked Kakashi, crossing his arms. "How can you tell?"

"By that big dorky grin behind your mask," said Genma, pointing at his hidden face.

The three of them laughed together for the first time ever since Kakashi was distraught over not getting Kurenai's love back, and for the first time Kakashi is a lot happier than he ever was before. Only this time, Kakashi was the first to stop laughing, obviously he didn't think it was that funny. Gai wiped a tear from his eye, as his laughter slowly came to a halt.

"Now before we all start making jests at each other, I suggest we go grab a bite to eat," said Gai. "The first meal of the day is the most important of all."

They started to walk down the street.

"But not as important as the details about last night's 'Search and Seduce'," crooned Genma to Kakashi with a wink.

"I'd rather not," said Kakashi dismissing his plea.

"What? Why not?" asked Genma in mock hurt. "This is Hinata Hyuuga we're talking about!"

"We're not talking about anything," said Kakashi coolly.

"Aw c'mon, please?" he begged him with his hands clasped together.

"At least tell me something, anything, did you kiss her? No, did you slip her the tongue? Did you do anything?"

"Calm yourself Genma!" yelled Gai, frustrated at the brown-haired Jounin's constant questioning.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't want to talk about it. It's his business."

Genma made a disappointed sigh as he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Damn," he muttered, looking down at the ground as they walked, but he didn't stay like that for long.

"Did she at least say anything to you?"

"Genma!" Gai flashed back at him with a warning. Genma quieted this time.

They walked further along the empty street in silence. Kakashi looked periphally at his disgruntled friend beside him. Behind the mask his lips curved slightly into a smirk, and he sighed in defeat.

"She loves me," he said simply. Gai and Genma stopped right on their tracks, it took a few more steps ahead until Kakashi realized that both of his comrades were behind him. Both their eyes were wide just like the Hokage's when he told her about his and Hinata's relationship.

"Excuse me?" said a voice outside the group. Kakashi turned to see who it was, and for a second his heart skipped a beat. A young girl with the trademark Hyuuga eyes glared their way. At first, he thought it was Hinata, but the look in the girls eye's told him that she wasn't. Her eyes were more fierce and almost as cold as Neji's, compared to the warm and compassion in Hinata's eyes that he had fallen in love with so instantaneously. The girl's long dark hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, when Hinata kept her's loose and free. Another difference, was that the girl was a head shorter than his beloved.

"Which one of you is of the Hatake clan?" she asked, her voice firm and cold.

"And who are you to give orders, little lady?" drawled Genma, instantly recovered from Kakashi's revelation. The young Hyuuga girl glared at the orally-fixated jounin.

"Are you making fun of me, Hatake?" she asked, her tone hardening, assuming that Genma was the one that her sister's infatuated with. The thought of it instantly made her blood boil.

"What if I am?" said Genma giving the girl a playful smirk, his senbon twitching excitedly.

"Then how would you like it if I plunged that senbon through your throat?" she said, taking a kunai out of her pouch. Genma's brow raised suggestively.

"Ooh, I like 'em angry," he said smoothly.

"Genma," called out Kakashi. "Cut it out."

He turned to the young girl.

"I am Hatake Kakashi," he responded with impassiveness.

"What do you want?"

The Hyuuga put her kunai away, and gave Kakashi the same steely look.

"A word," she said. Then she glared back at Genma and Gai.

"A _private_ word."

Kakashi's head turned to his friends, and he gave them a nod. Genma, who looked quite disappointed as he nodded back. He looked at the Hyuuga girl, and gave her a wink. Gai, who was oblivious and still at a loss for words at the information he recieved earlier. Genma gave him a hard pat on the back, which startled him.

"Come on Gai," he said. "Let's go get that important meal of the day."

They both walked down the empty deserted street, until they were well out of ear shot. Leaving Kakashi, and the Hyuuga girl alone.

"You are Hatake?" asked Hinabi.

"... Unfortunately," he replied monotonously.

"Then tell me something, who was that man with that stupid stick in his mouth?" she asked, her tone became hard at the the mention of his friend.

"That would be Shiranui Genma," he said. "Who has quite a soft spot for young and beautiful women."

The young Hyuuga glared again at the direction where his friends had left.

"That cheeky monkey, he won't be so lucky next time," she muttered under her breath. Kakashi ignored her threats, what was more important was the reason why she was here.

"State your name," he said. "And your purpose."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinabi, and I came on behalf of my sister, Hinata."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part V

Hinata walked around anxiously near a stone bench in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by bamboo trees. This was her private spot in the Hyuuga Orchard. It has been a while since Hinabi had left. It was almost going to be nine o'clock. Hinabi stubbornly wanted to meet the man who won her sister's heart, and to see if this Hatake truly is an honorable man, or the rotten trash that the Hyuugas have always portrayed him and his family for years. Hinata sighed as she sat on the bench, how could she be stressful about this. Kakashi is a wonderful person, and she knew Hinabi would approve. If Hinata could trust him, so can she.

"Hinata-san?" said a voice. Hinata quickly turned her head to see her fiancé, Sasuke.

"Oh! S-Sasuke-k-k-kun," she stuttered, his presence startled her. "I d-didn't know y-y-you w-were h-h-here."

_'What is he doing here?'_ she thought defensively, he is intruding her private space.

Sasuke gave a cold smirk at her shyness, making Hinata shiver.

_'All right Sasuke, now remember... Be nice,'_ he thought to himself as he walked towards her, and sat on the stone bench next to her. Hinata shifted away from where he sat, but Sasuke scooted a little closer to her. An awkward silence began to grow, Hinata felt very uncomfortable. She felt her own personal atmosphere turning cold once she was aware of him. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his hard gaze. Sasuke's eyes rove around her vulnerable form. Seeing her look so sensitive and vulnerable, made him mentally lick his lips. He had a feeling that he was really going to like this union, but before he could start thinking of that, he needed to gain her respect, and her love, if possible.

"Hinata-san, you do know that our wedding day is next week," he said bluntly. This instantly made Hinata's insides squirm, and to her horror she had completely forgotten about the wedding, and didn't realize it was coming so soon.

"H-h-hai," she replied.

"Well, good," he said as if he were saying it to a dog who did as it was told.

"... And until then, your father suggested that we should try to get to know each other a little better. I didn't think it was really necessary, because once we're married we have all the time in the world for that."

With that said, he moved a lot closer beside her, making their shoulders touch. Hinata's eyes remained glued to the ground, his touch made her shiver slightly.

"But I know you must think otherwise, don't you, Hinata-chan?" he said, with his head leaning close to her ear. Hinata immediately stood up, and kept her back to him. If she were to deny what he said, she wouldn't know how he would react. His coldness is one thing, but his anger, she didn't know, and she didn't want to know. Either way, she must try to avoid it. After all, his overall presence practically scared her.

"H-h-hai," she muttered in agreement. She wished Hinabi were here.

"U-u-um, I m-m-must go, I th-think my f-f-f-father's c-calling me."

She started to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulder.

"But Hinata-chan, I just got here. Please, sit with me. Let's talk," he said, almost pleadingly. Hinata looked back at him, seeing his eyes for the first time. They were no longer the cold ones she was afraid of looking at. His dark eyes became soft and woeful.

"Please?" he asked. "I just want to talk to you. That's all."

Hinata sighed. She did feel very sorry for him, for what happened to his family, and how he has lived most of his life in seclusion, anger and grief. For a moment, she decided to stay with him as long as he just wanted to talk, but that decision became short-lived when Sasuke grabbed the sides of her head, and forcefully bought her lips against his. Hinata tried to scream, but his mouth muffled all her noise. She hit his chest with her fists to try and get out of his grasp, but he held her tight. In her mind, she activated her Byakugan, and slammed her palm against his chest, knocking him off his feet and on the ground, gasping for air. Before Sasuke can recover from the blow, Hinata had already disappeared from his sight. Sasuke coughed up some blood onto the dirt ground.

_'What the hell was all that about?'_ he thought surprisingly.

"Smooth moves, Uchiha," drawled Neji, before dropping down from a nearby tree, next to his friend. Sasuke slowly stood up, holding onto his chest.

"Dammit," he grunted angrily.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"You're not supposed to be on your guard, Sasuke," said Neji flatly.

"You both treat love like it's a battlefield. You keep trying to woo her, but she keeps this unecessary shield of defense around her, I just don't understand," wondered Neji.

Sasuke stopped rubbing his chest, as his eyes widened in instant realization.

"Do you think she's hiding something?" he asked, facing Neji. The pale-eyed youth rubbed his chin in thought.

"Either way... something is definitely going on here."

Meanwhile...

Hinata ran back into her room and slid the screen door closed. She was breathing hard with panic. What Sasuke just did to her was inexcusable, and for that she will never forgive him. She walked towards her window, and there below in the orchard she saw both Sasuke and her cousin Neji in deep conversation. Hinata hoped her cousin is angry with him, that maybe he'll talk to her father to end this stupid marriage.

"Hinata nee-chan."

Hinata gasped at the sound of the call.

"Hinabi?" she called, stepping hesitantly away from the window towards the door.

"Is it really you?"

She heard a scoff from the other side of the screen.

"No, it's Father. Hurry up and let me in!" drawled Hinabi.

"It's open," said Hinata. When Hinabi slid the door open, Hinata darted towards her sister.

"Hey!"

She quickly pulled Hinabi inside by the arm, and closed the screen again.

"You really got to stop doing that," Hinabi complained, rubbing her sore arm tenderly.

"Well, if Father didn't keep up this unecessary fued, I wouldn't need to do any of this," she snapped back.

Hinabi backed away slightly from her sister's newfound anger.

"Wow, not only is Kakashi-san a great guy, he's also a miracle worker for chronically shy women," she said cheekily.

Hinata's eyes widened, as her demeanor quickly changed at the mention of Kakashi. She grabbed Hinabi's hands.

"Kakashi? Did you see him? How is he? Did he say anything about me? What did he say? When can I see him?Did he mention me at all? Does he miss me? Because I do. Where is he? How is he-"

"Hinata nee-chan, slow down," said Hinabi, as she led her to sit on her bed, and began answering her questions.

"Yes, I saw him. He's doing well, and he couldn't stop talking about you," she said rolling her eyes as if bored.

"Hinata this, Hinata that, I love Hinata, blah, blah, bla-"

"Oh Hinabi!" said Hinata with disappointment.

"Hold on, I'm getting their," she said putting her hands up in submission. Hinata was becoming impatient.

"Come on Hinabi, tell me," whined the older sister. Hinabi tried to hold in her laughter of her sister's lament. In fact it was so amusing, she decided to let her suffer a little more. She yawned.

"He said something about meeting you somewhere important... Phew! I'm tired," she said leaning back in Hinata's bed to rest a little, but Hinata quickly grabbed her arm before she could do so.

"Hinabi!"

"Ow! All right! He wants you to meet him near the monument at midnight," snapped Hinabi, when suddenly she was pushed down on the bed and getting squeezed to death by her sister.

"Thank you, Hinabi," said Hinata happily, as Hinabi gasped for dear life.

"Hinata nee-chan, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Kill me! Dammit! I can't believe I'm actually writing this. Almost everyone is OOC, and it's driving me nuts.

...So tell me what you think.


	3. Act II Part VI

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part VI

Kakashi paced back and forth in front of the monument. Yes, for the first time in his life, Konoha's famous Copy-Ninja is early. He arrived at the clearing a whole hour early actually. At the moment he is feeling anxious.

He looked up at the moon, it was almost centered in the night sky.

_'It's almost midnight,'_ he thought as he continued to pace with his thoughts running rampant through his mind of any worst possible situation that would keep him apart from her.

"What if she can't come at all?" he said to himself worriedly.

"What if Hiashi-sama found us out?"

He quickly turned to the monument.

"Obito, Rin, what if... She changed her mind?"

He went back to his pacing.

"No, she wouldn't do that... would she?"

Kakashi looked back at the carved rock, as of expecting answers from his deceased comrades. Nothing. He sighed, as he tried to calm his worries.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself, as he scratched the back of his head.

_'I've never acted like this before.'_

But then his thoughts went back to Hinata, and he smiled at the thought of those compassionate loving eyes that hypnotized him to fall in love with her. He sighed, he had no right to think of such things, and he cursed himself for doing so.

"...I'm a fool Obito, it was wrong of me to even doubt her."

He knelt in front of the black stone, as he whispered,

"...I can't live without her."

He stood there silently with his gaze stuck on the carved rock, and waited patiently for his beloved to arrive, without a doubt in his mind, he waited. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes. Kakashi quickly jumped holding out his kunai, facing the moving bush.

"Who goes there?" he warned.

"...Kakashi-kun!"

That voice.

"Hinata?"

Just then she emerged clumsily from the foliage, carrying a paper bag. Her face immediately lit up once she caught sight of Kakashi.

"Kaka-AH!"

Hinata tripped over a hidden root. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the harsh impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and found herself face to face with the grass. She felt her own body being lifted from the ground by her shoulders, next thing she knew, she was lying across Kakashi's arms (bridal style).

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi with concern. Hinata looked up to see her love's eye drooped with worry. She smiled as she threw her arms over his neck.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Just the feeling of being surrounded by Hinata's arms made the jounin sigh with content. Her very presence warmed his usual cold heart into a fleshy beating frenzy. He nuzzled her hair as he held her close. She smelled of lavender. She pulled back slightly to look into his eye. Her hand moved from behind his neck to his face covered by the mask, and pulled it down. Kakashi leaned his head in and took her lips into his. Hinata's hands reached up to run her fingers through his soft silver hair, and slightly pulled him into the kiss, wanting him to go deeper. Kakashi was more than obliged to give in to her silent request. It was at this time that they finally had the chance to enjoy each other's company without any bothersome interruptions. After the kiss, Kakashi gently placed her back down on her feet, yet his arms remained around her, as thier foreheads touched, flesh against steel, looking into each other's eyes, or in her case, his only revealing eye.

"I missed you," she whispered. Kakashi chuckled.

"I can tell," he said, as the back of his fingers caressed her soft cheek. Hinata smiled at his touch, before embracing him once more. She desperately wanted to be in the safety of his arms, after what happened earlier at her father's orchard. Her head laid against his chest. Kakashi, couldn't help but feel concerned, as he returned the embrace.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"N-no," she lied.

"I just missed you...so much."

Hinata didn't want to tell him what happened with Sasuke. She wanted to treasure her time with Kakashi, and not bring any conflicts from the outside world that can ruin this moment that only they shared. Their time was precious, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"...Alright," said Kakashi. She wondered if he felt the same way too. They let go of each other, and started to walk down a forest path behind the monument, hand in hand.

"...What's in the bag?" asked Kakashi, nodding towards the paper bag in her other hand.

"Oh this?" she said.

"I'm not sure, Hinabi gave it to me before I left the mansion."

They stopped as she rummaged through the little bag, and she took out, a stick with white cotton candy. Kakashi blinked with surprise. He distinctly remembered a couple eating the exact same treat from the night before.

Hinata looked at it curiously.

"They were selling these at the festival last night weren't they?" she asked.

"I really wanted one of these too, but..."

Hinata mentally shook her head, she didn't even want to think about Sasuke and her cousin. Niether of them didn't even like sweets. Thankfully though, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a piece of the fluffy candy on her lips, which was being offered by Kakashi. Hinata laughed a little, before opening her mouth and engulfing the treat along with Kakashi's own fingers. Suddenly, a wave of naughty thoughts invaded Kakashi's usually perverted mind. Kakashi quickly tried to get rid of them. He didn't want anything to ruin the precious time he has with his beloved. Hinata let go of his fingers from her lips, with a giggle. Kakashi suddenly became drawn to those lips, as he tried to go in for another kiss, but he was stopped by something fluffy. Kakashi's eye widened briefly when he noticed the candy being held against his own lips by Hinata. She was doing the same exact thing he did with her. The tradition of sharing sweets between lovers. Kakashi smirked before devouring the treat.

"Mmm," he said as he chewed and swallowed. Hinata couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth as she giggled some more.

"Don't do that," he said seriously. The young woman, stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi, her bang-hidden brows furrowed in confusion. Kakashi reached for her hand that covered her mouth, and gently pulled it away.

"Don't ever hide your smile from me."

With his other hand, he caressed her cheek, until his thumb brushed against her soft lips.

"...You're so beautiful," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her. Hinata closed her eyes as their mouths entertwined once again. The sweet taste that the candy left in thier mouths, only made their kiss much more pleasing as Kakashi began to step forward, making her take a step backward until her back eventually went up against a tree. Hinata's arms snaked around Kakashi's neck, dropping the cotton candy to the ground, forgotten. Kakashi's fingers ran through her long dark locks. Then the jounin moved away from her mouth, and went to kiss her neck. Allowing the kunoichi some time to breathe, and a chance for him to taste her. Hinata gave a soft moan at the sensation of being kissed in such a way, that it only made Kakashi want more. His hands began to roam south. Hinata's eyes shot open.

"Kakashi!" she called out. He stopped immediately, pulling away.

"... I'm sorry," he said panting, both his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He avoided her eyes. He didn't want to see the fear and sadness he bought to them. He never wanted to see her that way, ever. But his thoughts were interrupted, when he felt a tug at his head band. The thing fell to the ground with a light clank. He looked up at her confused with both eyes. Hinata's own pearl-like ones widened at the sight of the scarred Sharingan. Slowly, her curious hand went up and reached out for his face. Her finger delicately traced the scar below his eye. Kakashi slowly blinked, and looked at the Hyuuga heiress with a hooded gaze. Hinata bravely stepped forward, and leaned in to kiss his scarred eyelid over the Sharingan. When he opened both his eye's again, he was relieved to see her smiling.

"... Don't ever hide any part of yourself from me," she said, before giving the jounin a quick peck on the lips. Kakashi made a small laugh, as he bent down to pick up his head band and took one of her hands, pulled her away from the tree she was backed up against, and led her through the forest.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

Kakashi looked back at her with a playful grin.

"... You'll see."

They continued to walk in the forest hand in hand, until eventually coming across a certain clearing. Hinata's eyes widened in awe at the amazing sight, she had never been to this place before. The now waning moon was seen very clearly, as it illuminated a creek that ran through the grassy plain. And that was not all, fireflies danced around like little stars around the clearing, giving off a radiant glow, making the land seem so... enchanting. A stray firefly hovered before Hinata's eyes. The dazzled kunoichi slowly bought her hand up and caught the little light. She watched as it glowed faintly within her hands. Kakashi was behind her as his arms slid around her waist, holding her close as his chin rested on her shoulder and looking at her glowing hands. Hinata opened her hands and watched the firefly cleaning it's bug-like head with it's little arms.

"About time you two showed up," said a voice from out of nowhere. The firefly instantly flew out of Hinata's hands. Both turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelped Hinata. The Godaime grinned.

"Hello to you too, Hinata," she said.

"...Well, are you both ready?"

Hinata looked confused at first, and looked at Kakashi, behind her. Their foreheads touched, as Kakashi looked deep into her eyes. His sharingan began to swirl, and a memory was bought back from her mind.

_"I want to be with you," he murmured into her lips. Hinata opened her eyes as she gently broke the kiss to look into his eye._

_"I want to be with you too," she said. Kakashi looked at her seriously._

_"Will you have me?" he asked, caressing her cheek. Hinata, without much of a hesitant thought, smiled as she nodded, and held the hand that caressed her so lovingly._

_"I will."_

"... I will," she whispered to him with a smile, as she placed a hand over the hand that was caressing her cheek as the memory came back.

"I will."

The devotion that illuminated in thier eyes when they looked at each other, made the fifth Hokage smile. She was glad that she was able to see such pure love and happiness before her time came.

"I hope you both understand how risky this is-"

"I don't care what my father thinks," interrupted Hinata, glaring at Tsunade with determination. Her expression then changed to affectionate as she turned her head to look back to her beloved.

"I love him."

Kakashi smiled, before kissing her on the lips.

"...And I love her.

Tsunade frowned.

"Well, that's obvious enough," she said flatly.

"... So, should we get started?

The Godaime pulled out a leather bound book, and opened it to a certain page. The lovers nodded, and Kakashi disentangled his arms, and stood by Hinata's side in front of Tsunade. The woman cleared her throat, and started to read out loud.

"...Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the sacred union between Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga..."

Kakashi grasped Hinata's hand and held it tight. She felt that his sudden grip told her that their relationship is strong and that he would do anything to protect it. The slight shake from his hand meant that he was also fearful of what was in store for them after this, mostly fear for her. Hinata held his hand just as tight, telling him that she felt the same way, only that she feared for him. Funny, how thier bond had become so strong within a matter of hours, when it took months or even years for couple's to get to this point. Hinata looked up at Kakashi's gaze, and gave him a reassuring smile, and a silent promise.

_...No matter what, our love will prevail in the end..._

A/N: Shoot me... Shoot me now... But before you do, please drop in a review. Now... FIRE!


End file.
